Their Firsts
by Puja723
Summary: One-shot. The light grows strong and bright during this time of year. The darkness won't be able to hurt the light, not on this day. Friendship grows stronger and the light in their hearts grow. The trios of friendships through time celebrate their firsts on this holiday season.


**It's that time of year again! Time to spend it with family, friends and loved ones. So I thought why not write a one-shot Christmas fic for the main trio friendships of Kingdom Hearts!**

**Disclaimer - Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square-Enix and Disney**

* * *

Gentle snow was falling from the sky in the Land of Departure. The world was already covered in a thick blanket of snow.

Ventus awoke to the strange phenomenon and stared out the window. A small frown touched his lips. He never saw snow falling before. This was the first time he awoke since being brought here by Xehanort. Worriedly, the boy climbed out of bed, as the falling snow reflecting in his gentle blue eyes as he intensely stared at the snow.

"Ven you're up," Aqua's relieved voice said from behind him. "We were worried about you." She told the boy with a gentle smile. She saw the apprehensive look on the boy's face. "Are you alright?"

The timid boy mustered the words to speak. "T-The…clouds….," He began. "…Are falling…"

A confused look befell Aqua's face and she looked out the window seeing the snow fall. She gently laughed. "The clouds aren't falling," She soothingly reassured the boy. "It's snowing."

Ven looked on bewildered by the word. "S-Sn-Snow…" He tried saying the word. Whatever this snow meant, it brought a smile to his lips. Aqua affectionately ruffled his hair. "I keep forgetting this is your first time hear," She said to him holding a plate of wayfinder cookies dawned with green and red stripes. "Here try one."

He took the star shaped cookie in his hand bringing it up to his mouth. The light in his eyes returned and lit up like a child as he tasted the sugar in his mouth. "Wow!" He declared happily stuffing the entire cookie in his mouth. "This is great!"

"I'm glad you think so," Aqua sighed. "I just wish I could get Terra to eat one."

"Terra doesn't like it?" Ven asked curious.

Aqua gently fumed. "He doesn't eat sweets," She told him. "I wonder why…" She shrugged the conundrum from her head. The two left the tiny room walking to the training grounds. They saw Terra training to become a keyblade master.

Eagerly Ventus trailed over towards the older boy wanting to train too. Making a wooden keyblade appear from thin air, he charged at Terra. However, being the experienced keyblade wielder he was, Terra easily knocked the tiny boy off his feet.

"Aww!" Ven pouted as he landed into the snow with a thud. He smiled at the tiny snowflakes falling from the sky, gently melting away as the snow touched his face. This was so much better than watching shooting stars.

"Sorry Ven," Terra said to him. "You're going to have to do better than that if you're going to sneak up on me –"His words were cut off as he felt a snow ball hit the back of his head.

"You mean like that?" Aqua teased as she held a snow ball in her hand.

Brushing the snow off his head, Terra held his keyblade tight replying, "If you wanted to spar, Aqua, you should've just asked." Readying his keyblade, Terra manipulated the ground covered in snow creating a giant snow ball. He heaved the large ball of snow towards the female keyblade wielder.

Ven watched in anticipation as he watched his two friends spar. He wondered if he would be able to wield a keyblade one day. He then smiled, that thought didn't bother him today. He just wanted to spend time with his friends.

Aqua leaped into the materializing her keyblade. She gracefully landed on the large ball of snow. She suddenly lost her balance as the snow melted from her feet. Her gaze fell towards Terra's direction. He had used a fire surge to melt the snow she was standing on. As the snow melted, Aqua fell to the ground hard.

"Told you I've been practicing." Terra boasted. He then smiled at her extending her hand out to her.

Aqua's blue eyes lividly stared into Terra's a scowl on her lips. "You just got lucky," She said to him getting up on her own.

"Let's call it even," Terra told her. "You've beaten me so many times when we sparred." He then looked at Ven's direction who was still admiring the snow. "Hey Ven, we're heading back inside."

Snapping out his wishful trance, Ven looked towards his friends' direction.

"Yeah, you don't want to stay out here and freeze, do you?" Aqua asked him.

Ven smiled happily following his friends inside when something caught his attention. Strands of green leaves were hanging underneath the arch between the entrances to the castle.

"What is it Ven?" Terra asked curiously.

Ven merely pointed at the green manifestation above the two friends. Seeing the strands of green leaves Terra's and Aqua's faces flushed crimson. Ven blinked curiously wondering why his friends were blushing.

"T-That's mistletoe…" Aqua mumbled.

"Y-Yeah…" Terra stammered awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

Aqua smiled at her friend. "Well it is a rule at this time of year," She smiled at her friend.

"W-What?!" Terra exclaimed. "You aren't considering…," His words trailed off as he felt sweet gentle lips touching his own as she gently wrapped her arms around his neck. Cautiously he wrapped his arms around Aqua's waist pulling her closer to him and their kiss intensified.

Ven timidly turned his head away as he caught the sight of snow falling. He was happy to have spent this moment with his friends which made the light in his fragile heart stronger.

* * *

Roxas and Xion sat perched on the clock tower of Twilight Town. They were patiently waiting for Axel. Roxas sighed staring all the blinking lights and decorations on every single house and business store in the town.

Roxas curiously turned as he heard Axel approaching them. "Did you find any sea salt ice cream?" He asked impatiently.

Axel shook his head. "Nope sorry buddy," He answered shaking his head. "But I did find an alternative." The red head held out three cane shaped candy treats in his gloved hand.

"What are they?" Xion curiously asked as he took the foreign item from her friend's hand. She gently smiled at the oddly colored cane.

Roxas twitched staring at the candy cane in his hand. "This isn't sea salt ice cream…" He frowned.

Axel sat beside his friend. "Sorry pal," He said to him. "You know they don't sell ice cream at this time of year. This was the best I could do."

"Well I think it's nice," Xion chimed as she ate the hardened candy. "It doesn't feel as soft as sea salt ice cream, but the taste is nice."

Roxas bit the candy cane hard. "Ow…," He pouted gently rubbing his cheek and he heard Axel laugh. "It's not funny!" He yelled gently shoving his friend.

"Is to me." Axel said with a smile sucking the sweet taste of the candy cane with his mouth.

"We should have candy canes all the time at this time of year." Xion told her friends.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Axel agreed. "It's another thing we'll have as friends.

"Best friends…" Xion added.

Roxas watched as his friends ate their candy cane and admired the scenery. '_This isn't sea salt ice cream,_' He thought smiling at his friends. _'But it's another thing we can share together_.' The three friends ate their Christmas treat as snow began to gently fall on them.

* * *

"Get over yourself Sora, Santa's not real." Riku said to his friend.

"He is too!" Sora yelled in defense stomping his foot on the sand like a child. "I saw him with Donald and Goofy!"

Kairi watched the boys argue and sighed. _'Just another thing those two are competing over.' _She thought to herself.

"I'll prove to you he's real!" Sora huffed grabbing a tent and sleeping bags. "We're going to camp out all night and wait for him."

"Sora…," Kairi began. "That's impossible! We can't stay up all night."

"But…," Sora pouted. "I just want to prove to Riku he's real."

Riku carelessly shrugged. "Fine Sora, if you want to stay up all night and wait for no one go on ahead."

Sora shot a glare at his retreating friend as he went inside his home to sleep. He felt Kairi sit beside him.

"I'll wait with you." Kairi smiled.

Hearing this Sora smiled draping his arm around his friend watching the cloudless sky. Within moments sleep overtook them both as they leaned against each other falling into a peaceful sleep.

Riku awoke with a start as he heard movement from nearby. _'Is it Ansem?'_ He thought with a twinge of fear. He wouldn't let the darkness take him again. He fought and suffered over the years letting the darkness take control of his life. 'Sora and Kairi could be in danger.' Thinking the worst, the silver haired boy leapt out of bed making his keyblade materialize in his hand. He rushed towards the direction of the movement turning on the lights. Surprise filled his turquoise eyes and he dropped his keyblade. It wasn't an invader from the darkness. It was a jolly man in a red and white suit placing presents underneath a decorative papou tree.

"Y-You're…" Riku stammered finding the words to say.

Santa Clause turned jollily laughing. "Ho, ho, ho, you must be Riku," The big jolly guy said. "Over the years you've been on my naughty list because you never believed in me," He then smiled. "But I've seen your struggles with the darkness, and you've done a lot of good over the years, especially for your friends. So this year you're on my nice list."

Riku lightly smiled. "I can't believe he was right…" He thought out loud realizing that Sora was right all along. He quickly headed towards his friends to wake them up. "Sora! Kairi!" He yelled. "Wake up!"

"H-Huh?" Sora yawned rubbing his eyes.

"What's wrong Riku?" Kairi moaned as she sat up.

"Santa Clause is here!" Riku exclaimed trying his best to hide his excitement.

Sora jumped to his feet. "He is?!" He asked leaping for joy. "Where?!"

"Right over…" Riku pointed to the papou tree which was now filled with presents. However, there was no sign of Santa at all. "He was right here! I saw him!"

The trio heard the sound of bells over their heads.

"Look!" Kairi pointed to the sky seeing twelve reindeer and a sleigh in the crisp night sky. They smiled as they heard Santa's iconic laugh. The three heroes of light watched as the jolly man in red disappeared from sight. Days like these, it felt as though the darkness could never harm the light. The light was shining brighter than in their hearts.

* * *

**I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas! See you guys in 2013 for more awesome fan fic writing :D **


End file.
